¿que hay detras de la coraza?
by Alone Darko
Summary: Fudou les expresa a sus padres mediante una carta lo que el sufrio cuando era pequeño, y el motivo de su cambio de actitud.


**Bueno, el dia de hoy traigo un One-shot, espero y les guste **

* * *

><p>¿Por qué me comporto así?, después de todo tienen el descaro de preguntármelo, ¿realmente no tienen idea?<p>

Yo solo era un niño cuando mi padre desapareció, se fue para no enfrentar las deudas, dejándonos solos a mi madre y a mí.

Ella lloro por semanas, no se levantaba de la cama, no comía, no hacía nada, yo, no entendía nada, tenía solo cinco años.

Un día te levantaste de la cama y dijiste que buscarías un trabajo, yo me puse muy feliz, creí que las cosas mejorarían, pero fue todo lo contrario.

Tenía que hacerme cargo de la casa, tú llegabas muy tarde del trabajo y me regañabas, decías que todo estaba mal hecho, no me sonreías más, ni siquiera me mirabas. Siempre hacia mi mayor esfuerzo por hacer las cosas bien, pero nunca te complacía.

Recuerdo la primera vez que llore después lo que ocurrió con papá. Era una noche fría, demasiado para mí, a mis cinco años no pude llegar al baño, moje las sabanas, recuerdo que te levantaste muy enojada, me diste unos golpes y comenzó a llorar mientras te pedía disculpas, tú te enojaste más y me volviste a pegar, lloré más fuerte, y tú, harta de escucharme, me tomaste del brazo y me enviaste al cuarto en el cual solíamos guardar las cosas viejas, un cuarto pequeño y muy oscuro, el último cuarto, alejado de todo, me dijiste que me quedaría ahí hasta que dejara de llorar, te suplique no me dejaras solo, pero poco te importo, me gritaste que dejara de llorar, que llorar era para los débiles, que si lloraba cualquier persona pasaría por encima de mí, y te fuiste, dejándome en ese cuarto tan aterrador, estuve tratando de calmarme por un tiempo, pero no lo lograba, cuando creía que ya no lloraría, recordaba porque estaba ahí y comenzaba a llorar de nuevo, esa noche me quede en ese cuarto, tratando de calmarme. A la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté ya no estabas, te habías ido sin importarte que aún seguían en ese cuarto, sin desayunar, yo no sabía cocinar, pero me moría de hambre así que me subí en una silla y comenzó a tratar de hacer algo, el fuego de la estufa me quemo, me dolía mi mano, quería llorar de dolor, pero recordé lo que me dijiste, baje de la silla rápidamente y fui al cuarto donde pase la noche, estuve hay tratando de contener las lágrimas, cosa que logre, regrese a la cocina y continúe cocinando.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, nuestra relación fue haciéndose más distante, las únicas palabras que cruzábamos era la despedida antes de que te fueras al trabajo.

Cuando entre a la primaria las cosas seguían igual, tú no te aparecías por la escuela cuando se te requería. Recuerdo una vez que estaban dando unas platicas de convivencia padre-hijo, era algo obligatorio, te di el recado y solo dijiste que no tenías tiempo, cuando la primera platica llego, no te apareciste, yo veía desde lejos como padres e hijos interactuaban, una de las maestras me dijo que no quería verme ahí, me mando a un pequeño cuarto en el cual guardaban libros viejos, dijo que podría leer el que quisiera, pero que me quedara ahí, comenzó a sacar de las cajas llenas de polvo libros, vi títulos como "las mil y una noche", "Don Quijote de la Mancha", "Ciencia y Tecnología", entre otros, tome el primero y comenzó a leer, después de un rato comenzó a sacar más cosas de las cajas, acomodando los libros sobre una mesa que había en el pequeño cuarto, salí de el sin que me vieran y busque una escoba, limpie el lugar, acomode los libros, solo, mientras los demás niños de mi clase jugaban con sus papás y los demás compañeros, yo estaba entre libros y polvo, en un cuarto pequeño, tratando de no escuchar las risas que provenían de afuera, toda la semana que duraron las pláticas estuve metido en ese cuarto, y tu ni un día te dignaste en aparecer, en tratar de hacer un espacio para mí, tu hijo.

Yo quería que me prestaras un poco de atención, así que comenzó a subir mis calificaciones, fui el mejor de mi clase, pero tú solo me decías "¡pues vaya!, ¡es lo único que haces!, ¡ya sería el colmo que ni siquiera para la escuela fueras bueno!", pero ni una sonrisa, ni un felicidades, nada. Por lo cual cambie mi estrategia, si siendo el mejor no me prestabas atención, entonces sería el peor, tal vez así te interesabas más, pero obtuve el mismo resultado, nada, sin embargo esta vez no cambie, comenzó a juntarme con la peor gente, llegaba tarde a casa, ¿pero que importaba?, de todas maneras siempre estaba solo, jamás estabas, y cuando si, te la pasabas dormida.

Jamás te reclame nada, siempre trate de entenderte, sabía que lo que hacías era por mí, porque tuviera una buena vida, porque nunca me faltara que comer, siempre me dijiste que si llegaba a la cima no tendría que preocuparme por nada, que tendría una vida tranquila, que nadie pasaría sobre mí, que solo siendo el mejor puedes vivir sin preocupaciones, y yo trataba de entenderlo, siempre que quería mandarlo todo al carajo iba a aquel cuarto, golpeaba las paredes, tiraba las cosas, desahogaba mi ira en ese lugar, cuando me tranquilizaba, regresaba como si nada ocurría, pero un día no lo soporte más, me canse de tus regaños, de que me dijeras que todo lo que hacía estaba mal, de que era un inútil, de que no servía para nada, que no te ayudaba. Ese día estabas muy enojada porque no había preparado la comida, ni siquiera me preguntaste el porqué, solo me atacaste e insultaste como siempre lo hacías, pero me dijiste algo que jamás olvidare "me fastidias, me estorbas", ¿ te fastidio?, ¿te estorbo?, ¡jamás hice otra cosa que tratar que estuvieras orgullosa! ¡jamás pensé en mí!, todo lo que hacía era por ti, porque tu sonrieras, porque fueras feliz nuevamente, que dejaras de preocuparte por el dinero, de que te dieras cuenta que la vida era más que trabajo y desdichas, que yo estaba junto a ti, que no te abandonaría, y me decías que te estorbaba y fastidiaba, "No te preocupes" te dije, "no volveré a estórbate", me preguntaste que haría, solo te dije que no lo sabía, pero que no te estorbaría más, "no digas estupideces Akio" me gritaste, ¿¡estupideces! No lo soporte más, te grite todo lo que trate de hacer por ti, ¿y que recibí a cambio?, me golpeaste, como nunca lo habías hecho, me encerré en el baño, golpeaste la puerta y me sacaste del mientras me seguías pegando, me salí de la casa evadiendo tus golpes. Cuando regrese, ya era tarde, tú estabas en la sala viendo la televisión, sabias que había llegado pero ni siquiera me volteaste a ver, entre directo a la habitación que compartíamos, tome mis cosas y me encamine hacia el pequeño cuarto, me pase toda la noche limpiándolo y acondicionándolo para poder quedarme ahí, si, ese cuarto en el cual estaban los recuerdos de todas mis frustraciones, iras y dolores, seria ahora el lugar en el cual pasaría más tiempo, ¿Por qué?, simple, para recordarme lo patético que había sido, al creer que las cosas podían mejorar, para demostrarme que las esperanzas y los sueños no sirven de nada, que solo te lastiman y te hacen sufrir.

Porque las personas son estúpidas, tratando de aferrarse al sueño de encontrar la felicidad, creciendo y creyendo en los cuento que terminan con "y vivieron felices para siempre", ¡pero es basura!, después del dolor no viene la felicidad, se aferran a la esperanza, sueñan alto y después les duele la caída, porque la vida es así de asquerosa y ruin, y no hay nada que puedan hacer para cambiarla.

¿Y tú?, "padre", me abandonaste cuando solo tenía cinco, ¿sabes lo doloroso que fue para mí que te alejaras?, no, no lo sabes, no te importa, jamás te importe, tú eras mi héroe, mi ejemplo, la persona a la cual admiraba, y me abandonaste sin siquiera despedirte. ¿Sabes las veces que esperaba junto al teléfono una llamada tuya?, cuando era mi cumpleaños siempre esperaba a que tu llamaras, para felicitarme, para decirme que me querías y que regresarías pronto, pero con el tiempo me fui dando cuenta que solo soñaba, y ahora regresas como si nada hubiera pasado, como si esos años de ausencia pudieran llenarse tan fácil, ¡no tienes una idea de lo que sufrí por ti!, ver a los otros niños festejando a sus padres en su día, jugando con ellos, riendo, yendo al parque, siendo una familia y yo me lo perdía todo porque tu decidiste marcharte ¿y piensas que lo olvidare tan fácil?

¿¡Que no se daban cuenta que lo único que yo quería era una sonrisa suya!, yo solo quise que me abrazaran, que estuvieran a mi lado, que festejaran mis logros, que me dejaran llorar, que cuando lo hiciera ustedes me consolaran diciéndome que todo estaría bien, que me apoyaran, que me aconsejaran, que rieran conmigo, yo no quería tener lujos, no me importan esas cosas, aunque comiéramos lo mismo todo los días, quería estar con ustedes, recibir un poco de su cariño, quería tener una familia, una de verdad, una en la que nos apoyáramos todos, y tratáramos de salir adelante, juntos, solo quería que me abrazaran, que me amaran ¿era mucho pedir?, que me sonrieran, que me miraran con amor, que fueran por mí a la escuela, que me llevaran, que pasáramos tiempo juntos, sentirme con la confianza de poderles contar todo lo que me ocurría, mis dudas, mis sueños, mis aspiraciones, pero en lugar de eso ustedes fueron quienes se encargaron de destruirlas, de ponerme trabas y decirme que lo que hacía estaba mal, jamás recibí una palabra de aliento, solo críticas y regaños. Por culpa de eso soy lo que soy.

¿Perdón?, no, no me vengan con eso, con una disculpa nada cambiara, ¿no era eso lo que me decías tu madre?, ustedes me rechazaron, me dejaron a mi suerte, ¿creen que con el simple hecho de lamentarlo hare como si nada hubiera pasado y seremos la familia perfecta?, pues no, ahora seré yo quien los rechace, quien les rompa sus ilusiones, quien me niego a formar parte de su familia, porque no lo hare, ustedes perdieron la oportunidad, porque yo ya tengo una familia, una que si me escucho, que bien o mal, estuvo conmigo: mis amigos, porque ellos fueron los únicos que me escucharon, que me aceptaron y me vieron a los ojos mientras me sonreía, mientras ustedes solo me evitaban.

Lo siento pero yo no quiero ser su familia.

**Atte: **Akio Fu.. Akio

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, no tengo nada que decir respecto, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo, nos vemos luego byye!<strong>


End file.
